Saranghae, nuna (repost)
by kimkimkimrin
Summary: Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang gadis karena tragedi tabrakan dengan sunbaenya yang cantik itu, dan sehun bertemu dengan namja yang mirip dengan sunbaenya yang ia sukai. Hunhan, slight!Krishan, Yaoi, Boy x Boy


Title: saranghae,nuna~

Author :Fazriena_Ai

Main Cast: OhSehun, Xi Luhan

other cast : Xiumin(Minseok), Chen (Jongdae), Tao, Kris, Kai, D.o (Kyungsoo), Suho, Lay, Baekhyun,Chanyeol, dll

Genre : Romance,YAOI, entah ada apa lagi -"

Disclaimer: Ceritaini super gaje kelewat batas -_- yang ga suka ga usah baca judulnya, apalagiceritanya. Sehun dan Luhan punya siapa aja yang mau u.u namun cerita ini miliksaya! Walaupun ceritanya diambil dari cerita waktu Jo Youngmin (Boyfriend)masih SD yang didandani jadi Cinderella pas drama di sekolahnya… oke, cekidot~

Don't like, don'tread

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

seorang namjamanis berasal dari China berjalan melewati lorong SooMan high school. Takjarang beberapa siswa yeoja maupun namja terpesona akan keimutannya. Dan namjamanis ini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu diperhatikan sepertiitu.

tak lama kemudian,namja manis itu sampai di kelas barunya. kelas barunya yang sangat bising."rasakan itu, Jongdae!" ucap seorang namja berpipi chubby yang barusaja melempar tempat pensilnya pada namja yang bernama Jongdae. Temansebangkunya. sebenarnya itu juga ulah si namja yang bernama Jongdae ini, siapasuruh ia mengganggu namja berpipi chubby yang sedang membaca novelnya? Dan yangdilempari hanya meringis kesakitan di daerah ubun-ubunnya dengan wajah yangkasihan.

namja manis dari China itu hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua orangitu dengan sedikit senyum yang terukir di bibir plumnya. namun seorang namjaberwajah angelic menghampirinya.

"nuguya? apakau murid baru?" manis itu mengangguk. "ne. Xi Luhan imnida." ucapnya serayasedikit membungkukkan badannya."oh, ne... Kim Joonmyeon imnida. tapi biasa dipanggil Suho aku adalah ketua kelas disini." kemudian orang bernama Suho inimenghela nafasnya, dan... "BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK RIBUT SEBENTAR?"tanyanya dengan berteriak yang membuat semua murid yang ada di sana langsungmembungkamkan mulutnya. termasuk Luhan. "baiklah, Xi Luhan-ssi, kau bisamemperkenalkan diri.""ne." ia mengambil nafas sebentar, kemudian menghembuskannya."annyeong haseyo, naneun Xi Luhan imnida. aku pindahan dari China. Bangaptaseumnida~" ia membungkukkan badannya."Luhan-ssi, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kris." kata Suho sambilmenunjuk namja bermata elang yang duduk di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela.

" ~" Luhan pun melangkah menuju bangku yang juga diduduki olehKris.

Luhan duduk disebelah Kris. menyimpan tasnya di atas meja, lalu melirik Kris. ia punmengulurkan tangannya. "annyeong, Luhan imnida." sapanya dengansenyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya.

Kris menoleh, lalumenjabat tangan Luhan. "Kris." balasnya singkat.

tak lama kemudianLee seongsaengnim memasuki kelas XII-1 itu. dan memulai pelajaran.***

bel berbunyi tigakali. menandakan sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. murid di kelas itu hendakkeluar kelas dan pergi ke kantin, namun Suho mencegat mereka di pintu."jangan ada yang keluar kelas dulu." ucapnya."wae? kami sudah lapar~" ucap namja yang terkenal dengan eyelinernya.

"kita harusbicarakan drama untuk ulang tahun sekolah ini dulu, Baekhyunnie." ujarSuho.

"hng~ yasudahlah." Baekhyun pun kembali ke bangkunya, begitu pun dengan yanglainnya. dengan tenang, Suho pun berdiri di depan kelas dan mulai membicarakantema untuk pertunjukkan drama beberapa minggu lagi.

"baiklah,siapa yang mau memberi usul untuk tema drama nanti?" berpipi chubby yang tadi melemparkan tempat pensilnya ke Jongdaemengangkat sebelah tangannya. Suho pun meliriknya. "ya, Minseok?"

"bagaimanakalau temanya Cinderella?" ujarnya. kemudian orang yang menjadi temansebangkunya berbicara.

"itu bukantema, chagi. itu judul." ucap Jongdae.

"berhentimemanggilku 'chagi', Jongdae! aku ini namja, dan kau namja!" kesalnya.

"sudah cukup,Minseok, Jongdae!" tegas Suho. yang dipanggil pun hanya bisa diam membisu."oke, ada yang mau memberi usul lagi?" semua diam. "baiklah,berarti drama kita adalah Cinderella."

Luhan yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya berbicara. "siapa yang akan jadi Cinderellanya?"tanyanya. semua murid di kelas itu saling berpandangan. benar juga kata itu kan yeoja, sedangkan di kelas ini sama sekali tidak ada yeojasatu pun.

"emm..."Suho tengah berpikir. lalu ia memperhatikan lekuk wajah Luhan. kemudian iatersenyum lembut. "Kau." Suho menunjuk Luhan.

"mwo?"teriak semua murid, min Suho dan Kris.

"a..aku?"Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ne,neo."

"wae?"

"apa kautidak pernah sadar? wajahmu itu... em, maaf kalau kau tersinggung. wajahmu itucantik."

"eoh?"apa Luhan tidak salah dengar? cantik? dirinya cantik? helo... dia namja, diaitu N-A-M-J-A. tapi, apa daya, karena tidak mau melihat si ketua kelas itumarah lagi, akhirnya ia mengiyakan tawarannya. "ne, baiklah."

" siapa yang akan jadi pangerannya?" tanya Suho.

"Krisssssss!"teriak semua murid, min Luhan, Suho, dan Kris. dan yang disebut namanya hanyabisa melirik satu persatu teman-temannya dengan mata elangnya itu, kemudian menghelanafas. mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti apa kata semua temannya. percuma kalauia menolak, pasti teman-temannya itu tetap akan memaksanya sampai ia maumenuruti apa kata teman-temannya itu.

"oke, tinggalsisa castnya."

***sepulang sekolah, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jongdae, dan satu oranglagi, Chanyeol, sedang berkumpul di sanggar theater. mereka meminjam tempat ituuntuk sementara. tentunya untuk berlatih drama. dan kini mereka sedangmenyiapkan kostum dan objek untuk di panggung nanti.

Luhan sebagaiCinderella, Kris sebagai pangerannya, Baekhyun sebagai bidadarinya -karenaBaekhyun juga berwajah cantik-, Xiumin sebagai ibu tiri, Suho sebagai ayahkandung cinderella yang hanya sebentar aktingnya, dan Chanyeol juga Jongdae sebagaikakak tiri cinderella -walau wajah mereka tidak ada cantik-cantiknya-.

"Jongdae,bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" ucap minseok sambil menatap tajam Jongdae yangsedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku tidak bisa, chagi." Jongdae tetap tidak berkutikdari tempatnya. Dan satu pukulan buku mendarat di kepala Jongdae, dan ituberakhir dengan ringisan kesakitan darinya.

"rasakan itu!" Minseok pun berlalu pergi menghampiriKris yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dan iapun duduk di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol juga tidak ingin kalah 'romantis' dariJongdae, akhirnya ia memeluk leher Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap alabidadari dari belakang dan sontak itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh.

"eoh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeollie?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya padanya.

"kau sedang apa, eum?" tanyanya dengan nada lembutyang dibuat-buat.

"sedang menghafal dialog. Waeyo?"

"aniyo~" Chanyeol pun mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilaslalu kabur keluar ruang sanggar theater.

"yak! Park Chanyeol!" ia pun mengejar Chanyeol tanpasadar dengan penampilannya saat itu.

Lagi-lagi Luhan memperhatikan mereka dan ia mulaiterkekeh. Tapi kekehannya berhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. SontakLuhan menoleh.

"saatnya kau mencoba gaunmu, Cinderella." Ucap Suhodengan sedikit nada candaan.

"kekeke~ ne, geuraeyo." Luhan pun segera menujuruang ganti dengan membawa gaun dekil berwarna coklat dan sebuah wig panjangberwarna hitam.

1 menit, 2 menit, sampai sekitar 10 menit barulahLuhan keluar dari ruang ganti dengan tampilan yang berubah. Dengan malu-maluLuhan menghampiri Suho yang kini sedang berkumpul dengan Kris, Minseok, danJongdae di sudut ruangan.

"bagaimana?" tanya Luhan. Suho dan ketiga oranglainnya langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan, dan mereka hampir tidak mengenalnya.

"apa kau Luhan?" tanya Minseok. Luhan hanyamengangguk. "waaah~ yeppeoyo~" ujarnya.

"gomawo." Kemudian Luhan duduk di antara Kris danSuho.

Kris pun bangun. Ia mengambil kostumnya –kostumpangeran- lalu berjalan santai ke ruang ganti. Luhan memperhatikannya, adasetitik rasa aneh muncul di hatinya. Entah apa itu. yang jelas, ia tidakmungkin menyukainya, kan? Ia namja, dan Kris juga namja. _Luhan, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak mungkin menyukainya. kau namja,Luhan, dan dia namja_. Batinnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Suho.

"eum, aniyo." Luhan tersenyum manis.

Setelah hening beberapa saat dengan kesibukanmasing-masing –Suho yang sibuk berakting, Luhan yang sibuk menghafal dialog,Minseok yang sibuk membenarkan wignya, dan Jongdae yang sibuk memperhatikanwajah Minseok- akhirnya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang gantimemecah keheningan. Sontak semua yang ada di situ -min Baekyeol- langsungmenoleh ke arah suara decitan pintu yang digeser. Dan apa kalian tahu sepertiapa ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Luhan? Kalau kalian menjawab Luhan berekspresiseperti yang melihat seorang pangeran asli langsung dari negri dongeng, kalianbenar. Luhan sedang terpesona pada Kris.

Kris membenarkan kancingnya yang sedikit lepassambil berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan, lalu ia duduk di samping Luhan. Selesaimembenarkan kancing baju pangerannya, Kris pun menoleh ke arah Luhan. "wae? Adayang salah?" tanya Kris datar. Luhan sedikit terkejut, dan ia pun memalingkanwajahnya.

"ani, tidak ada yang salah denganmu." Luhanmenunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah seperti kepitingrebus. Untung ia sedang memakai wig panjang, jadi ia bisa menyembunyikanwajahnya dengan rambut palsunya itu.

Terdengar suara indah seorang namja yang sedangmengomel di luar sanggar. Suara itu semakin lama semakin terdengar. Danternyata yang sedang mengomel adalah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang menjadi korbanomelan dari Baekhyun.

"gara-gara Yeollie Baekkie jadi diperhatikan olehnamja-namja berisik yang ada di depan gedung olahraga. Ini semua salahYeollie!" omelnya saat sudah berada di ambang pintu sanggar dan hendak masuk.

"mianhae, Baekkie-ah, aku hanya bercanda." UcapChanyeol sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"tapi Baekkie kan jadi malu." Baekhyun punmempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi begitu ia melirik Luhan, yang tadinya bibirnyamengerucut lucu kini menjadi seperti semula, namun alisnya saling bertaut."siapa yeoja ini?" tanyanya.

"dimana Luhan?" Chanyeol pun ikut melirik Luhanyang sedang duduk sambil membaca dialog.

"dia Luhan, Baekhyun." Ucap Kris datar.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun pun menghampiri Luhan. Lalumengangkat dagu Luhan dan memperhatikan wajah itu dari segi manapun. Yang diperlakukanseperti itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terkejut. "benar, dia Luhan. Waaahhh~neomu yeppeo. Aku hampir tidak mengenalmu, Luhan. Kau berbeda sekali." Luhanhanya tersenyum malu. Baekhyun pun menurunkan kembali dagu Luhan.

"baiklah~ karena semuanya sudah siap, mari kitamulai latihan." Ujar sang ketua kelas. Yang lain pun hanya menurut.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan sedang berada di kelasnyabersama teman-teman barunya. Baekhyun dan Minseok. Keheningan melanda dengan urusan masing-masing. namun Baekhyun segera memecah keheninganyang membosankan itu.

"huaaaa! Baekkie bosan!" katanya dengan sedikitberteriak.

"me too." Ucap Minseok.

"Baekkie ingin bermain." Bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"main apa?" tanya balik Minseok.

Baekhyun berpikir. Mencari permainan apa yang akanseru. Tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya. "bagaimana kalau kita bermain ToD?"

"ide bagus." Ucap Minseok menanggapi ajakanBaekhyun. "kau mau ikut bermain, Luhan?"

"baiklah, daripada aku bosan sendiri."

"oke, kita pakai pulpen saja." Baekhyun mengambilpulpennya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia pun memutarnya dan menunjukMinseok. "haha! Kau kena Seokkie!"

"hah~" perasaan Minseok tiba-tiba tidak enak. Dan iahanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "aku pilih D."

"geurae. Eum~" Baekhyun memikirkan tantangan apauntuk Minseok. Dan sebuah ide pun muncul kembali di otaknya. "kau harus…mencium Jongdae di depan kelas."

"MWO?" Minseok menatap syok Baekhyun. "shireo!"

"kau melakukannya atau kau harus menyatakanperasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Jongdae?" kenapa Baekhyun berbicara begitu,karena ia tahu betul tentang sahabatnya ini. Minseok menyukai Jongdae sudahlama. Namun Minseok cukup naïf dan akan tetap memendam perasaannya. Entah adaalasan apa ia melakukan itu.

"MWO?" Minseok terlihat tambah syok. "tidak adakahtantangan yang lebih mudah?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "hhh~geurae, aku akan melakukannya. Tantangan pertamamu."

"nah, itu baru sahabatku." Baekhyun pun menepukpundak Minseok memberinya semangat.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar tak karuan, Minseokberjalan mendekati Jongdae yang sedang mengobrol dengan Suho di depan kelas."emm~ J..Jong..dae," panggil Minseok dengan gugup setelah berada di sebelahJongdae. Jongdae memberi isarat pada Minseok untuk menunggu sebentar. Minseokmelirik Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih duduk di tempat semula. Namun Baekhyunmenepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya, dan Minseok hanya melebarkanmatanya karena ia tahu apa maksudnya itu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan Jongdae yang baru selesai berbicara mengenai sesuatu dengan Suhosekarang menghadapnya.

"ada apa, Minseokkie?" ucapnya lembut dengansenyuman yang super lembut. Dapat dipastikan wajah Minseok kini menjadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei, semuanya!" teriak Baekhyun. "perhatikan yangada di depan!" dan semua yang ada di kelas pun langsung memperhatikan arahdepan kelas mereka. Dan mata mereka langsung tertuju pada Minseok dan Jongdae.

"eng~" gumam Minseok. Ia mengatur kini terasa begitu cepat berdetak. Ia mengambil nafas, lalumenghembuskannya perlahan.

"waeyo, eum?" ucap Jongdae tidak kalah lembutseperti yang tadi.

_Han..dul.. set.._ chu~ Minseok mendaratkan bibirnya kebibir manis Jongdae. Lalu ia kembali tetunduk. Semua yang ada di kelas langsungtercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Termasuk Jongdae sendiri. Ia tidakmenyangka Minseok akan menciumnya. Di depan banyak orang pula.

Jongdae tersenyum lembut bak seorang malaikat. Iapun menangkup kedua pipi Minseok dengan tangannya, lalu mengarahkan manic mataMinseok agar sejajar dengan matanya. "Minseokkie, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidakpeduli kalau kau bergenre sama denganku, bukankah cinta itu buta?" Ucap Jongdaelembut. Langsung saja wajah Minseok memerah seperti tomat yang segar. Terdengarsorak meriah dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"na..nado saranghae." Ujar Minseok malu-malu. Danitu membuat senyum Jongdae melebar.

#skip~

"oke, giliranku." Ucap Minseok dengan pipi yangmasih merah merona. Ia memutar pulpennya. Dan menunjuk… Baekhyun.

"aku T saja." aish~ gagal sudah rencana yang dibuatMinseok diotaknya. Tadinya jika Baekhyun memilih D, dia akan menyuruhnya untukmemakai gaun keliling sekolah. Tapi itu gagal.

"ya sudah. Ng~ apa yang kau suka dari Chanyeol?"sangat mudah. Pertanyaan itu sangat mudah Baekhyun jawab. Seperti soal 1ditambah 1.

"aku menyukai Yeollie karena ia tampan, karenarambutnya yang lucu, karena dia bergigi bagus(?), karena dia juga menyukaiku,karena dia lucu, karena dia… bla… bla…" dan masih banyak lagi.

"cukup!" Minseok menutup mulut Baekhyun dengantangannya. Terpaksa, Baekhyun berhenti berbicara. "oke, giliranmu. Lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia memutarpulpennya dan berhenti menunjuk Luhan.

"D." Luhan benar-benar sedang cari mati. sudah tahuBaekhyun kini sedang evilnya memberikan tantangan pada siapapun, dan sekarangLuhan memilih Dare? What the…

"kau harus pakai seragam sekolah yeoja SoomanHighschool. Dan jangan lupa kau pakai juga wignya."

"mwooo?"

"lakukan saja, Luhannie~" Baekhyun tersenyumwatados. Mudah. Sebenarnya tantangan mudah. Tapi tentu saja sebagai seorangNAMJA ia sangat malu kalau harus berpakaian seperti itu.

#skip di ruang ganti

"kau sungguh cantik, Luhan." Ujar Minseokterkagum-kagum pada Luhan yang kini sudah mengganti pakainnya dengan seragamyeoja dan wig yang tergantung anggun di kepalanya.

"sekarang kau harus berjalan-jalan di gedung A–gedung khusus kelas X-" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Luhan menujugedung A. Minseok hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di pintu depan gedung A, Luhan terlihatsedang sembunyi-sembunyi di balik tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia sangatmalu.

"jja~ kita jalan-jalan." Baekhyun pun menarik tanganLuhan lagi, tapi kali ini ia juga menarik tangan Minseok.

Mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan di sepanjang sedikit yeoja –yang memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Minseok-, dan namja –yangmemperhatikan Luhan- memperhatikan mereka.

"annyeong, oppa~" sapa beberapa yeoja disana padaBaekhyun dan Minseok.

Luhan hanya menunduk menahan malu. Tapi karena iamenunduk dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, akhirnya ia menubruk seorang namjajunior yang juga tidak memperhatikan jalannya karena terhalang oleh box-boxyang berisikan alat seni yang ada di pangkuan kedua tangannya. Dan alhasilkeduanya pun berjatuhan bersama.

"ash~"

"aw!"

Keduanya meringis. Namja junior itu meringis sambilmenatap iba barang-barang seninya yang berserakan. Kemudian ia melirik Luhan,dan… jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tidak menentu. Ia mengamati seluruhyang ada pada Luhan. Rambut –wig-nya, bentuk wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya,bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan ringisan, dan lainnya. Ia terus memperhatikanwajah Luhan, sampai Luhan menyadarinya.

"apa ada yang salah denganku?" entah kenapa suaraLuhan sekarang terdengar sangat lembut seperti seorang yeoja. Baekhyun danMinseok yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"ah! Jeosong hamnida! Jeosonghamnida, nuna!" namjajunior itu berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Nuna? Nuna?! Ia dipanggil nuna? Dan sekali lagiBaekhyun dan Minseok terkekeh. Ah… ani… lebih tepatnya tertawa. "yak! Kenapakalian berdua malah menertawaiku? Bantu aku!" ucap Luhan masih dengan suarayeojanya.

"ne… ne…" Baekhyun dan Minseok pun membantu Luhanberdiri.

"jeosonghamnida, nuna." Ucap anak itu lagi. Kini sambil menundukkankepalanya.

"jangan panggil aku nuna, aku ini…" belum sempatLuhan melanjutkan, Baekhyun sudah memotongnya.

"dia sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"ah~ kamsahamnida, hyung, nuna." Junior itu pun membungkukkanbadannnya. Kemudian ia membereskan barang-barang seninya yang berserakan, lalukembali memasukannya ke dalam box.

"biar aku bantu." Luhan pun membantu junior pergerakan mereka berdua terhenti saat tanpa sengaja tangan Luhan dantangan junior itu saling bersentuhan saat ingin mengambil kuas lukis.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, akhirnya namja junioritu mengambil kuasnya lalu menarik tangannya. "mianhae."

"gwaenchana." Luhan tersenyum lembut. Dan itu suksesmembuat namja junior itu terpesona pada senyum manis Luhan. Dan juga membuatnamja junior itu tidak ingin memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Luhan yangbaginya sangat manis itu. lalu sebuah tangan yang mengibas-kibas di depan wajahnyamenyadarkannya dari dunia khayalnya.

"halo?" ucap Luhan.

"ah... eh... mian."Gagap junior itu. "oh ya, em... aku baru melihat nuna, apa nuna murid baru?"tanya junior itu mencoba bertanya.

"ah... ne, akumurid baru. Namaku Xi Luhan, dari China." Luhan pun memperlihatkan eyessmile-nya.

"nama yang indah."

"ne?"

"ah, aniya...aniya... em, Oh Sehun imnida." Bungkuknya.

"ne, bangapta..."

Setelah itu,Baekhyun dan Minseok mengajaknya segera pergi. Begitu mereka bertiga sudah jauhkeberadaannya dengan Sehun, seorang namja berkulit tan datang dan menepuk bahuSehun pelan.

"what happen?"tanyanya sok inggris.

"aish, kai... sudahku bilang, jangan sok memakai bahasa inggris. Itu tidak pantas untukmu." UjarSehun dengan wajah datarnya. Dan yang diajak bicara pun hanya terkekeh.

"siapa yeoja tadi? Cantik." Ucap Kai denganseringaian yang lebih cocok disebut godaan untuk Sehun.

"dia sunbae kita. Sepertinya murid baru."

"kau menyukainya, ne?"

Blush~ wajah Sehun langsung memerah. "ah, harus segera menyimpan ini di ruang seni." Hindarnya. Ia pun segera membawabox-box itu ke ruangan yang ia maksud. Di belakangnya, Kai hanya menyeringaimelihat sahabatnya itu. Baru kali ini seorang Sehun menyukai seseorang. Ya,bisa dibilang Luhan 'nuna' adalah cinta pertama dalam pandangan pertama pula.

"Luhan, sepertinyaSehun menyukaimu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"maldo andwe... dianamja, dan aku namja." Tolak Luhan sambil membenahi seragam yeojanya danwignya. Dan ia menyimpannya di dalam lemari lokernya.

"tapi dari caranyamenatapmu, sepertinya begitu. Aku setuju dengan Baekhyun." Kini Minseokberucap.

Luhan menutup pintulokernya, lalu menghadap teman-temannya itu. "sudah kubilang itu tidakmungkin." Ia pun berjalan ke kelasnya, karena sebentar lagiHan seongsaengnim akan segera memasuki kelasnya.

Begitu berada di kelas, terlihat di bangku Luhan adadua namja yang terlihat sedang bermesraan. Mereka berdua adalah Kris dan muridkelas X dengan mata panda. Dan entah kenapa, hati Luhan terasa diirismelihatnya. Luhan meremas ujung bajunya. Sakit. Kenapa sangat sakit? _Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?Luhan kau tidak mungkin menyukai Kris._ Batinnya. Beberapa menit kemudian,bel masuk berbunyi, si anak bermata panda itu segera beranjak menuju pun melangkah menuju bangkunya.

"apa tadi itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Luhan tenang.

"ne." jawab Kris singkat.

Tak lama, Han seonsaengnim pun memasuki kelas.

#skip

Pulang sekolah, tak lupa Luhan, dan yang lainnyaberlatih drama. Tapi kali ini mereka berlatih di kelas.

Tepat pukul 5 sore, mereka mengakhiri latihan hariini.

"Luhan, kami duluan ya…" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeolbersamaan kepada Luhan yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"kami juga ne, jaga dirimu." Ucap Suho kemudianmenyusul Baekyeol keluar.

"annyeong~" kata Seokdae, lalu mereka juga berjalankeluar kelas.

"ne~ annyeong~" ucap Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian,Luhan pun berjalan keluar kelas. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia berada diambang pintu kelas. Ia melihat Sehun ada di sana.

"eh, Sehun?" ucap Luhan terkejut.

"eoh? Hyung tahu namaku?" Sehun pun samaterkejutnya. Pasalnya ia baru saja bertemu dengan namja yang ada di depannya,tapi kenapa namja yang ada di depannya tahu namanya? Sedangkan ia sendiri tidaktahu siapa namja ini. Kemudian ia pun teringat maksudnya mendatangi kelasseniornya. "ah, hyung, apa di kelas ini ada yang bernama Luhan nuna? Temankubilang kelasnya disini." Sehun mengelus tengkuknya canggung.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "aku Luhan."

"mwo? Jadi Luhan nuna itu…" Sehun membulatkanmatanya.

"namja? Ne. tadi aku mendapat dare dari Baekhyun."

Sehun terdiam, ia memperhatikan lekuk wajah benar, namja di depannya ini adalah nuna sunbae yang tadi siang ia temuidi gedung A. "yeppeo…" gumamnya tak sadar.

"ne? kau bilang apa?"

"ah? A..aniya, aniya." Gugupnya. "em, apa hyung maupulang bersamaku? Siapa tahu rumah kita searah."

"geurae… jja~" Luhan pun menarik tangan Sehun keluardari gedung sekolah.

Sehun berbaring di kasur yang ada di kamarnyasendiri. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"hm~ kenapa Luhan hyung itu seorang namja? Kenapa iatidak jadi yeoja saja? Dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi namja. Huh~" ucapnyalebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "dia sedang apa ya?" ia pun mengambil ponselnyayang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia mencari nomor Luhan yang baru sajaia minta tadi saat perjalanan pulang. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia segeramenelepon Luhan. Tak lama kemudian, telepon pun di angkat oleh Luhan.

"_yeobosaeyo?_"ucap Luhan dari sebrang.

"em… Luhan hyung, kau… sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"_aku? Akusedang memandang langit. Wae?_"

"ah… aniya, hanya merindukanmu. Eh?" Sehun langsungmenutup mulutnya. Lalu memukulnya pelan. "aish… bodoh…" gumamnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

"hyung? Mian, maksudku rindu sebagai senior danjunior."

"ah, ne… gwaenchana~ nado, Sehunnie." Nado?Sehunnie? Tak terasa semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sehun.

"ah… ne, hyung. Sampai jumpa." Ia pun langsungmemutuskan sambungan. "huh~"

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun dan Luhan tampaksangat akrab. Banyak yang menduga mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun itu halyang tidak mungkin bagi Luhan. Namun bagi Sehun, sebentar lagi "mungkin" merekaakan menjadi sepasang kekasih sebenarnya.

"em… Lulu hyung, menurutmu bagaimana jika yangdikatakan orang-orang benar kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" Tanya menyeruput bubble teanya. Mereka kini sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"itu tidak mungkin sehunnie, kita sesama namja, bukan?"entah kenapa hati Luhan menolak mengatakan seperti itu. Ada sedikit rasa sakitjika mengingat dirinya dan Sehun adalah seseorang dengan genre yang sama.

"oh, begitu ya." Sehun menunduk. Dadanya terasasesak sekali. Sakit. Ini sungguh sangat sakit. Luhan benar. Mereka bergenresama. Tapi kenapa Sehun tetap saja menyukai… ah tidak… mencintai Luhan? Sehunsadar, sangat sadar, kalau sekarang ia sudah menjadi namja abnormal. Apa iaharus mengakhiri perasaannya sampai di sini? Andwe! Ia masih ingin mencintaiLuhan. Masih sangat ingin. Walaupun hatinya akan sering merasakan sakit.

"ah, hyung, aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Ucap Sehunkemudian langsung beranjak menuju toilet untuk meluapkan kesakit hanya memperhatikan namja itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Sehun menjemputLuhan ke kelasnya. Begitu ia berada di depan pintu kelas Luhan, ia mengintipsebentar ke arah dalam kelas Luhan.

Deg~ panas, cemburu, dan sebagainya. Sehun kinimelihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya terasa teriris. Lihatlah di dalamsana. Liatlah Luhannya sedang diapakan oleh namja lain.

Sedangkan di dalam kelas…

Kris mencium punggung tangan Luhan setelah Luhanmemakai sepatu kaca, eh salah, hanya sepatu biasa namun dengan style yeoja yangsangat bagus. "maukah kau menikah denganku Cinderella?" ucap Kris. Acting.

Blush~ wajah Luhan kini asli memerah. Bukan karenaucapan Kris, tapi apa yang dilakukan Kris sebelumnya. Omo… jantungnya. Adakah yang mau menolonglah jantungnya? "ne."jawabnya.

Kris tersenyum. Tepatnya senyum paksaan. " akan segera menikah."

"dan mereka pun berbahagia selamanya." Ucap Suholalu tepuk tangan yang diikuti seluruh murid kelas XII-1 yang menyaksikannyajuga.

"gomawo… gomawo…" salam para pemain drama.

Kemudian Luhan melirik pintu kelas, dan mendapatkanSehun yang sedang berdiri di sana sambil memasang ekspresi sendu. Luhanmenghapirinya.

"Sehunnie? Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa tidak masuksaja?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum miris. "aniyo, hyung. Aku malu."

"wae? Kenapa malu? Jja~" Luhan pun menarik tanganSehun untuk memasuki kelasnya. Dan semua murid di kelas Luhan langsung tertujupandangannya ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

"dia Junior yang kau temui waktu iu, ne?" ucapBaekhyun.

"ne."

"apa kalian sudah resmi berpacaran?" Tanya Minseok.

Blush~ wajah Sehun memerah.

"kekeke… itu tidak mungkin Minseokkie. Kamisama-sama namja." Deg… appo… neomu appo. Sehun menunduk. Meremas ujung kemejaputihnya hingga terlihat kusut. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit memanas.

"h…hyung~ ak..ku m..mau ke to…ilet d…dulu. Permisi."Ia pun langsung melangkah cepat ke arah toilet yang ada di dekat situ. Luhandan teman-temannya hanya menatapnya.

Di toilet…

"hiks… hiks…" Sehun menangis. Hatinya sepertinyasangat terasa sakit hingga seorang namja seperti Sehun bisa menangis."sepertinya aku harus berhenti mencintainya, ne?" ucapnya pada pantulannya padacermin sambil tersenyum miris. Ia pun menghapus air matanya kasar. "fighting,Oh Sehun! Kau tidak boleh menangis! Fighting!" semangatnya. Ia pun segerakeluar dari toilet dan menuju kelas Luhan.

"huh~ Sehunnie lama sekali." Keluh Luhan yangberdiri di depan kelasnya sendiri. Semua teman-temannya sudah pulang terlebihdahulu. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan lama kamudian, datanglah Sehun dengan mata yang sedikit sembab dan langkahyang lesu. Ia menatap Sehun heran.

"Sehunnie? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak menjawab. Iahanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu yang menyirat rasa kesakit bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah melangkah pergi melewati Luhan yang masihmenatapnya.

"Sehunnie~ kau ini kenapa?" Luhan melangkah menyusulSehun. Ditariknya tangan Sehun begitu ia sudah begitu dekat dengan si pemiliktangan.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangan itu dari tangannyadengan lembut. Ia tersenyum miris. "aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, hyung. Nangwaenchana." Ia pun melangkah lagi.

"hei, tunggu aku." Luhan pun segera menyusulnya.

Malamnya…

"Sehun, kami berdua akan pergi ke Jepang beberapatahun untuk keperluan bisnis. Apa tidak apa kami meninggalkanmu disini sendiri?"ucap appa Sehun. Appa, eomma, dan Sehun kini sedang berkumpul di ruangkeluarga.

Sehun tengah berpikir. Ah… mengingat kesakithatiannya terhadap Luhan, sepertinya ia jadi ingin ikut appa dan eommanya keJepang. "appa, eomma, Sehun ingin ikut kalian ke Jepang saja."

"jeongmal? Sungguh kau ingin ikut bersama kami? Bagaimanadengan teman-temanmu? Mereka pasti akan merindukanmu, sayang." Ujar eomma Sehunsambil mengelus surai kecoklatan Sehun.

"gwaenchana. Mereka pasti akan mengerti kok." Sehuntersenyum tipis.

"baiklah, besok kita persiapkan semuanya." Kata appaSehun, lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar. Sang eomma pun menyusul suaminya. Kini disanahanya ada Sehun seorang.

"hhh~" Sehun menghela nafas, dan ia pun beranjakmenuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tibalah saatnya pentas dramaSooMan high school. Kelas XII-1 terlihat sedang bersiap-siap di belakangpanggung. Sebentar lagi giliran mereka.

"semangat, Suho hyung." Ucap Lay, seorang muridkelas X dan juga sekaligus kekasih Suho.

"ne, chagi… kau doakan saja agar sukses."

"ne ^^"

"Kris-ge, gege sangat tampan!" seru Tao –si anakbermata panda- antusias.

"gomawo, nae panda." Ucap Kris tersenyum sambil mengelus surai hitam nan lembut milikTao.

Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang sibuk diberi semangatoleh kekasih masing-masing, terkecuali untuk Luhan. Ia hanya duduk termenungmemikir seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu mengisi hatinya. Sehun. Ia memikirkanSehun.

Sungguh. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yangceria, manis, dan kadang kekanakan. "Bogoshippeo… neo eoddigayo?" gumamnya.

"memikirkan Sehun?" ucap Minseok yang membuyarkanlamunannya. Luhan menunduk. Minseok memegang pundak Luhan, lalu tersenyum."tenanglah. Dia pasti kembali."

"ne, aku yakin ia pasti kembali." Ia tersenyum.

"_ya, penampilan drama dari kelas XII-2 sangatbagus bukan? Nah, sekarang adalah penampilan terakhir dari kelas XII-1. Untukpemain drama dari XII-1 dipersilakan untuk naik ke atas panggung._" Ucappembawa acara melalu microfonnya dan juga yang sedang berada di atas panggung.

"jja! semuanya berkumpul!" perintah Suho, menyuruhpara pemain drama untuk segera berkumpul di dekatnya. "geureom! Kita harusprofessional, ne. kita harus membanggakan nama baik kelas. Paham?"

"ne!"

"baiklah, fighting!"

"fighting!"

Kemudian para pemain drama pun segera naik ke ataspanggung.

"_ya… beritepuk tangan semuanya._" Ucap pembawa acara begitu melihat para pemain dramasudah berada di atas panggung. Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Setelahnya, si pembawa acara meminta para pemainuntuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Bla…bla…bla… #skip!

Lalu drama pun dimulai…

Saat drama itu sedang berlangsung, di tengah diantara banyaknya kursi penonton, seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu, namjadengan kulit Tan, dan namja bermata bulat sedang menonton drama tersebut. Yangbermata bulat menonton dengan antusias, yang berkulit tan hanya menonton dengantampang kalem, dan satu lagi hanya sedang menunduk.

"Sehun, lihat, kekasihmu sungguh cantik di san… aw!"ucap Kai yang terpotong karena perutnya terasa habis dicubit paksa olehseseorang. Ia melirik Kyungsoo dan menyengir tidak jelas. "hehe, kyungie tetapyang paling cantik kok untuk Kim Jong In." namja bermata bulat itu tersenyummanis. Kemudian ia beralih lagi pada Sehun. "Sehun? Kapan kau akanmemberitahukan kepindahanmu ke Jepang pada Luhan hyung?"

"sekarang." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu iamenatap Luhan yang sedang berakting di atas panggung. Ia berdiri. Lalu segerapergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa amplop berwarna biru langit.

Ia melangkah pelan menuju back stage #bener gaktulisannya ._.a ia melangkah sambil menatap amplop yang berada di dia memakai amplop? Karena ia sedang tidak ingin bertatap muka langsungdengan Luhan. Karena itu akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Sakit karena iamasih mencintainya dan juga harus meninggalkannya.

Ia masuk ke back stage tempat kelas XII-1. Ia punmencari tas Luhan. Ketemu. Ia menyelipkan amplop itu di perpotongan resletingtas Luhan. Kemudian ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Author POV end

Luhan POV

Kini aku sedang berakting sebagai Cinderella. Dansekarang dalam cerita aku sedang dicocokkan kakiku dengan sepatu yeoja. itu Kris mencium tanganku. Entahlah. Rasanya kali ini berbeda. Tidakada blushing, jantung yang berdetak tak karuan, dan lain sebagainya. Kali inibiasa saja.

Aku sesekali melirik ke arah penonton. Namun akudikejutkan oleh sesosok namja yang sangat aku kenal sedang melangkah pergi darideretan kursi penonton itu sambil membawa amplop berwarna biru ? Kau kah itu? Aku sungguh merindukanmu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, penampilan drama darikelasku sudah selesai. Aku dan pemain drama lainnya segera menuju back sudah berada di sana, aku segera menghampiri tasku yang berada di atassofa. Tunggu. Kenapa ada emplop disini? Amplop? Aku teringat dengan amplop yangSehun abwa tadi. Aku segera mengambil amplop itu, membukanya, lalu membacanya.

_Luhanniehyung, mian selama ini aku diam-diam menyukaimu…_

_Bahkanaku mencintaimu…_

_Akutahu, ini tidak normal…_

_Karenaaku dan kau adalah seseorang dengan genre yang sama…_

_Tapiaku tidak peduli…_

_Akusungguh mencintaimu.._

_Sangatmencintaimu…_

_Tapisepertinya rasaku tidak terbalaskan ne_

_Hyung,setelah kau membaca surat ini kau boleh membenciku_

_Kauboleh menghinaku sebagai namja abnormal_

_Besokaku akan pergi_

_Mungkinselamanya_

_Pastisaat ini kau tersenyum senang karena aku sudah jauh darimu_

_Dankau jauh dari namja abnormal sepertiku_

_Akujanji_

_Setelahini aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi_

_Sampaijumpa, hyung_

_Akuakan merindukanmu_

__Sehun_

Tes… aku menangis. Sekarang aku sadar. Akumenyukai.. ah ani, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Mianhae, sungguh tidak peka. Aku merasa diriku bodoh.

Aku segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, danberniat mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Aku mencari ke seluruh ruangan di gedung bahkandiluar gedung sekolahku. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada Sehun di sana. Hiks…eotteokhae? Apa dia sudah pergi? Andwe! Hajiman! Kajima!

Aku berjalan lunglai kembali ke tempat berkumpulnyateman-temanku. Namun di tengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Kai.

"hai, hyung. Eh? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

"Sehun, kai. Sehun… dimana dia? Hiks…" aku mulaimenangis lagi.

"dia ada di atap sekolah, hyung. Itu menuru…" akutidak mendengarkan lagi apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Sekarang aku sedang berlaribergegas ingin menemui Sehun.

Aku menaiki beberapa lantai menggunakan memang. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu denganSehun.

Begitu aku sudah berada di pintu yang menuju atapsekolah, aku berhenti sebentar. Aku membukanya pelan. Dan tampaklah seorangnamja yang selama ini aku tunggu. Aku langsung berlari kearahnya yangmembelakangiku. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"kajima, Sehunnie. Kajima!" aku dapat merasakankalau ia terkejut. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"mian, hyung. Aku harus pergi. Mian."

"andwe! Apa kau tega meninggalkan orang yang kaucintai dan mencintaimu? Eoh?"

"tapi aku harus per… tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa,hyung?" ia melepas pelukanku. Lalu berbalik badan menghadapku.

"a…aku mencin…taimu… hiks… Sehunnie." Aku langsungmemeluknya kembali.

"kau mencintaiku, hyung? Jeongmal?" Tanyanya tanpamembalas pelukanku. Aku melepas pelukanku.

"mau aku buktikan?" ucapku. Ia hanya menatapku segera mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Dan chu~ aku menempelkanbibirku dengan bibirnya. Manis. First kiss yang sangat manis.

aku melepas kissku. Dan menatap wajahnya yang sedangmengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut. "jadi, apa kau akan tetap pergi?" ia tersenyumlebar.

"demi orang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku, akutidak akan pergi. Saranghae, nuna!" teriaknya di akhir kalimat.

"yak! Apa kau bilang? Aku namja, Sehun!" hanya tertawa. Tampan.

Walaupun aku namja, dan ia juga namja, aku akantetap mencintainya sampai waktu yang tidak terbatas. Dan menurut kata Chen, danChen kata pepatah, cinta itu buta, bukan?

END

oke ini first FF yang nae publish di sini  
>review ne :3 gamsa~<p> 


End file.
